


For Personal Use Only

by ceilingpool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Implied Age Difference, Intercrural Sex, Light objectification, M/M, Orgasm Control, Potential underage Keith, Power Imbalance, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sex Toys, guided masturbation, though no penetrative sex actually occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingpool/pseuds/ceilingpool
Summary: So Shiro wants to get fucked. And the solution, of course, is Keith, the troublemaker of a cadet who follows Shiro around with puppy dog eyes and would do anything to please him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 227





	For Personal Use Only

**Author's Note:**

> Important note on underage Keith: Keith is referred to only as a teenager, which leaves Keith’s actual age open to the interpretation of the reader. If the potential for Keith to be underage will bother or upset you, I would recommend skipping this one.
> 
> Also note: everything in this fic is 100% consensual, but Shiro is definitely doing some manipulating and could be read as taking advantage.
> 
> You have been warned, now please enjoy!

Shiro loves to bottom. Fucking adores it. The stretch and give of his body, the fullness, the pulse of a cock as it twitches and spills inside, of holding all the power even when being pounded into the mattress. Nothing compares.

The obvious problem with that is that everyone Shiro fucks wants him to top. With his broad physique and ah, not-insubstantial cock, it’s a frustrating expectation, and one difficult to get away from.

So Shiro wants to get fucked. And the solution, of course, is Keith, the troublemaker of a cadet who follows Shiro around with puppy dog eyes and would do anything to please him. 

The only snag is that enthusiasm doesn't necessarily equate to _ability—_ Shiro remembers what its like to be a horny teenager, how sometimes all it takes to pop off is little more than a stiff wind. And call him selfish, but shiro wants it to be _good._ He hasn't bottomed in...god its probably been since he himself barely out of his teens, and he has a strong preference for it to last longer than a few minutes (or seconds).

Which is how he ends up with a dark-haired flight-sim prodigy in his bed, cock stretching Shiro’s fleshlight where it's wedged into a folded pillow. They're a few "training sessions" in now, and Keith is doing much better. The first time, he had barely got his cock all the way in before he was crying out and spilling into it (though to be fair, Keith got it up again shockingly quickly). But Shiro is a patient teacher, and he wants his young protégé to be successful, and together they've gotten Keith to the point where he's able to do what Shiro would actually consider 'fucking' without losing it immediately. 

Keith’s got a steady pace going now— a little slower than Shiro personally likes, but ‘hard and fast’ is a more advanced lesson for another day. Hell, he’s fucked grown men who couldn't keep up that pace for long.

"Thats it," Shiro encourages softly over the slick sounds of fucking and Keith's breathy moaning. Shiro's never met a top as vocal as Keith is, and it's sexy but it's also just so fucking _cute._ Keith is so unguarded and guileless in his pleasure, like it's never even occurred to him be anything but utterly himself in only Shiro’s presence. It makes more than just his cock ache.

Shiro is eagerly awaiting the day he gets to find out what kinds of sounds Keith will make when he finally gets to sink his cock into the hot clutch of someone else's body for the first time. He indulges in the fantasy for only a moment before firmly reigning himself in; that day is hopefully coming soon, but it isn't today. Keith is doing well, remarkably so, but he's not quite there yet.

"Pull out just a little more on each thrust," he instructs. "Just barely let the crown stretch the rim— perfect, just like that. Now keep going right at that pace and don’t stop."

Shiro will offer more praise when he's ready for Keith to come— he'd discovered very quickly that too many 'good boy's and 'that's it baby's are a good way to, ah... _severely truncate_ the lesson.

Shiro leisurely strokes himself, appreciating the flex of wiry muscle as Keith’s hips work, noting the fluidity with which he rolls them, a grace and confidence that emerges bit by bit each time they meet like this. He wonders if Keith practices on his own, if he fucks his hand like he's fucking Shiro’s toy now, or perhaps he grinds into his own folded pillow, swallowing his moans long after lights out among his bunkmates as they sleep...or -just as likely- as they try to keep quiet themselves.

Shiro watches Keith watch his own cock disappear into the soft silicone with determined concentration, making sure he's pulling out exactly as far as he's been told. Fuck, as long as Shiro doesn’t get impatient with these “lessons,” this may be the best lay he's ever had. He's certainly never had anyone so malleable to his whims, whose technique he could tailor purely to his own preferences.

His own bespoke little fucktoy.

He feels a little twinge of guilt at the thought— Keith is far more to him than just that— but his dick has already taken the idea and run with it, twitching in his hand and beading precome while Shiro imagines Keith well-trained and obedient, perfectly primed to bring Shiro whatever pleasure he desires. It's a heady thought and now that he considers it, he thinks Keith...might not mind it, actually. He thinks Keith might _like_ being a thing Shiro uses to get himself off, a tool that's been lovingly, meticulously calibrated for Shiro's personal enjoyment and Shiro’s alone.

"Unnh, fuck..." The low groan brings shiro back from his thoughts. Keith’s eyes have fallen shut, brow furrowed and his soft mouth open in a pretty "o" while the color rises in his cheeks and a flush creeps down his chest. "Shiro, I- I'm getting...close..."

Shiro can see the slight tremor as Keith grits his teeth and fights to keep pace. He won’t stop or slow down until he physically can’t keep going, because Shiro told him not to. 

...God, he's going to be so good at this isn't he?

Shiro tamps down his excitement. Keith’s relying on him to be in control here. "Keep going, Keith. You can slow down, but don't stop."

Keith nods his understanding, pulling his lower lip into his mouth as he obeys, focused and intent. Shiro’s not too proud to admit he's a bit jealous of a sex toy— he takes a few long pulls of his cock thinking about having that laser focus all concentrated on _him._

_Soon,_ he reminds himself. _Patience._

It’ll be worth the time it takes for Keith to get it right.

It takes only a moment for Keith to find a new rhythm and the pace he settles on is _torturous;_ he doesn’t actually know how Keith can stand it. Shiro himself has a love-hate relationship with being fucked this slowly— it wouldn't take much more than just this to have him desperate and clawing at the sheets. Just a little bit more practice and Shiro knows Keith could have him begging. He burns with how much he wants it.

Shiro clears his throat. "When you're going this slow, don't pull out quite so far. Angle down a little bit... a bit more, tilt your hips— perfect, right there. And every few thrusts grind in hard, get as deep as you can for just a moment then keep going— oh _good boy,_ just like that."

Keith’s breath hitches and his hips stutter badly, a pained groan spilling from his lips.

Oops. If Keith comes now, Shiro won't have anyone to blame but himself. 

Remarkably, Keith holds it together, though the effort it's taking is obvious. His eyes are screwed shut and with each exhale comes these little 'hah, hah' sounds that Shiro could too easily get addicted to.

Shiro strokes himself faster.

“Shiro...” It’s more whine than word.

“Yes?”

“I’m so close,” he gasps, damp hair falling into his face as his hips roll and grind. “I- _fuck,_ I’m—”

“No you’re not.”

“I- what?” That brings Keith up short, blinking at Shiro in confusion, but Shiro notes, pleased, that this time his rhythm doesn’t falter.

“You’re not close. ‘Shiro, I’m not going to come.’ Say it.”

Keith gapes at him for a moment before, haltingly, “...Shiro, I’m- I’m not going to come.”

“That’s right. Because you’ll make me come first, won’t you? Show me that you’ll take care of me, Keith. Say it again.”

Keith groans, trembling, the sound filling Shiro’s room and ringing in his ears. Keith gets so gorgeously loud when he's close. “I’m not going to come.”

Shiro grunts as he jerks himself. Keith looks so fucking good like this, sweating and red-faced, and all Shiro’s. He’s already surpassed all Shiro’s expectations for the day— Shiro wants to push him just a little farther.

“I’m not going to come.” Keith repeats it like a mantra. “I’m not going to— I’m not— I- I can’t, Shiro please-!”

"Hold it back, Keith," Shiro commands sharply. "Prove you can handle the real thing. Don’t you want to make me feel good?"

An anguished moan issues from between his teeth, bared now against the pleasure. They look sharper at this angle, somehow.

And somehow, through sheer force of will, Keith keeps going. It’s...really fucking hot. Fuck, at this rate Shiro might actually come before Keith does.

Then Keith starts _talking._

“Just -ah- want,” Keith gasps, “to treat you right. I’ll do anything...anything you want...” He sounds half-delirious; Shiro can’t even imagine how badly he must need to come. “Wanna be good -unh- show you I can..be good...so you ca- nng- so you can use me... however you want...be...yours...”

“Fucking hell, Keith.” Fuck, he’s so, _so_ good. Shiro has to touch him. “You wanna make me come, baby?”

“Please!”

Shiro’s already moving, kneeing up onto the bed behind Keith and bearing him down with a palm between the boy’s narrow shoulder blades until he’s braced on his forearms with his chest nearly pressed against the mattress, hips forcibly stilled by Shiro’s own body with his cock buried in the toy and his plush little ass up in the air. 

“Press your legs together, nice and tight for me, that’s it.”

Shiro doesn’t waste any time slotting his cock between those slender thighs, hips snapping forward, palming Keith’s ass with one hand while the hand on his back holds him still. He grins wickedly when Keith moans loudly, as each thrust drives him over and over into the toy at a pace he no longer has any control over.

“You wanna come, baby?” 

He knows he’s not playing fair, but the rush of Keith beneath him, gasping “please, please, please,” like it’s the only word he knows is a high unlike any other.

“Almost, baby. Make me come first and you can show me how good you’ll fill my ass up when you fuck me.”

Shiro’s never heard a sound like the one Keith makes then, ragged with agonized pleasure— it hardly sounds human. “I can’t— _please_ I can’t I can’t—”

“Hush,” Shiro soothes. “You can do it. If you can make me come first while you’re fucking me, I promise it’ll be like nothing you’ve ever felt. I want you to have that, baby, you just have to earn it, I need you to show me you can handle it. Just a little longer, I’m— fuck, I’m close...”

Shiro groans, fucking that heavenly tight space between Keith’s thighs as his orgasm fast approaches.

“Almost, almost baby— fuck you’re doing so good Keith, so good for me, can’t wait to feel you split me open on your cock, fuck me just right...”

Keith moans brokenly, face turned into the mattress and drooling on the sheets, a single tear escaping from one eye to roll down his cheek.

Perversely, it’s that one tear which does Shiro in.

His balls draw up tight and he hangs on the precipice for a breathless moment, then he’s coming— longer and harder than he has in ages— deep, throbbing pulses of his cock that smear thick white streaks between Keith’s legs and make a mess of the sheets beneath them.

_“Please!”_ Keith’s shaking like a leaf beneath him, and Shiro doesn’t doubt that this will be the end for him whether Shiro gives him permission or not.

“Come. Now.”

It’s not even a second before Keith’s convulsing, a howling sob ripping through him as his hips jerk and he fucks his come deep into the toy, the snapping of his hips bordering on vicious in its intensity, dislodging Shiro’s cock from its place between his thighs with the movement.

Shiro grunts as the last of his release spills onto Keith’s ass, the milky glob dripping between his cheeks and over his little pink hole that twitches with each pulse of his orgasm.

Shiro watches, transfixed, and god, he thought _his_ orgasm was long, but Keith can’t seem to stop coming, fucking deep and hard while half-formed words spill from his lips, interspersed with sounds the likes of which Shiro has never heard before— these whiny little growling noises and throaty moans that seem to reverberate in his chest. 

It’s a thing to behold.

It’ll be some time before Shiro’s softening cock is ready to go again, but he commits this scene to memory— Keith’s sounds, how his muscles pull and contract, the tears on his lovely red face— to recall for later, lonelier nights.

Finally, Keith’s hips start jerking only sporadically, shuddering through what must be some truly intense aftershocks as he slumps fully into the mattress, held up only by the pillow crushed beneath him.

Gently, Shiro tugs Keith’s boneless body over to lay on his side, slotting up behind him and folding his arms around him, safe and tight. Keith sighs and hums, wiggling back until there’s not an inch of space between them.

“That was amazing,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s hair. “You’re amazing. I can’t believe how well you did, sweetheart.”

“Really? I was good?” His adorably slurred words are tentative, hopeful, like he’s not quite sure if he gets to be pleased with himself yet.

“Baby, you were incredible. _Perfect.”_

Keith hisses as Shiro eases the toy off his no doubt over-sensitive cock, and a fucking _deluge_ of come pours out before Shiro can right it, spilling all over Keith’s messy cock and dripping down his belly, and more puddling on the already ruined sheets.

“Holy shit,” Shiro breathes in wonder. This session has been their most intense by far, and Keith has normally handled his own clean-up. “Do you always come this much?”

“I— I guess?” Keith sounds uncertain. “Maybe a little less usually, but yeah. Why? Is it...is it bad?”

Fuck, this boy keeps on surprising him. Shiro can scarcely find the words for exactly how _not_ bad it is. “No, god no. Not bad at all, baby, that’s... you’re gonna fill me up so good, I can’t wait.”

“Whenever you want,” Keith promises. From anyone else, it would sound like a come-on, but from Keith it’s all earnest sincerity; he’ll be available whenever Shiro wants him, to give Shiro whatever he wants.

“Would you teach me other things, too?” Keith continues after a moment. “I want to know all the ways to make you feel good. I want to know how to do everything exactly the way you like it. Will you teach me, Shiro?”

God, Keith makes it sound like Shiro’s the one doing _him_ the favor. There’s no way he’s giving this kid up for anything.

“Hmm,” Shiro pretends to think about it. “You want me to teach you things like how to suck my cock? You wanna learn how to do it right, and fit me nice and tight in your throat?”

“Yes, yes I want it,” Keith whines, and when Shiro reaches down between Keith’s legs he finds his come-covered cock half-hard already and steadily plumping.

Shiro squeezes, incredulous, making Keith gasp and twitch. “Can you always get hard again so fast?”

“...I mean, I guess so? I don’t always try but I usually can if I want to.”

“That’s so fucking hot,” Shiro murmurs, kissing and sucking at the skin of Keith’s neck.

“Really?”

“Yeah, baby. You’re so incredible. I want you to be just mine, ok? I’ll teach you anything you want to know, and in return you’ll be my little plaything, won’t you?”

Keith squirms, cock twitching in Shiro’s grasp. “Yes, yes of course, I’m yours— just yours. I want you to use my body however you want, whatever makes you feel good. Only you.”

“That’s right.” Shiro smears his hand through the come that’s dripping down Keith’s belly and presses two fingers to the boy’s mouth. “Suck.” 

He obeys immediately, lips parting and tongue curling soft and sinuous around the digits.

That’s my good boy,” Shiro murmurs, pressing his smile into soft black hair. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, let me know with a kudos or comment! Getting feedback means the world to me, and helps inspire me to write more! <3
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ceiling_pool) for more horny Sheith!


End file.
